Candor Or Dauntless
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Candor or Dauntless... with a twist... R&r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: tris POV

A'n: sup! I'm back. So, here's another fan fic.

"Yo Tris!" I roll over and sestina is snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Yeah?" I ask. "are you coming to Zeke's?"

"Why are we going to zeke's?" I ask.

'"We're all going over to play a game of Candor or Dauntless."

I take a guess. "Truth or dare?" he I ask. "Yeah, but if you don't do a dare you have to get a squirt of whi[[ed cream to the face." Weall l head over to Zeke's to play the game.

Tobias fiddles with my hair from where I'm nessled in between Chris and Shawna on the floor. "So… Who wants to start?" asks Zeke. "I will." Shawna says. Uh oh.

"Uriyah, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Shawna.

"dauntless baby!' Uriyah says. "Okay… I dare you to/"

a/n: wahahahahaha! Cliffy! Sorry, but I want ya'll to be constantly entertained with this story. See ya'll

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tris POV

a/n: Hey you guys. It's Emmabeth. So… I'd like to thank She Who Turns To Dust for pointing out that I spelled Uriah wrong. I promise to spell it right this time. Thank you very much. So ya'll here's chapter two.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Marlene." Shawna says. Uriah laughs as if to say "That's **all** you got?" Then he and Marlene head into the closet. Seven minutes later we open the door to see them kissing on the floor.

They step out together, arm in arm, and Uriah turns to me. "Tris, C or D?" "Dauntless." "I dare you to kiss all the boys in here you would date."

I turn to Tobias, and quickly kiss him on the lips. When we pull back, Uriah whistles. I roll my eyes.

"Lynne, C or D?" "D." "I dare you to spray the first five people you see out in the pit in the face with salt water."

Lynne shrugs and gets up. She leaves, and Zeke leaves to verify she did it. When they return, Zeke says, "Lynne hit Mom, Eric, Max, Tori, and Lauren." Lynne immediately turns back to me.

"Tris? Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless." I say. "Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

a/n: Will Tris do it? You'll have to wait until Thursday to find out! Wahahahaha!

See ya! Please review!

Emmabeth.


	3. author's note

a/n: Hey people. I'm having trouble deciding whether or not to update this story. If I get at least three reviews saying I should update, I'll delete this authors' note. Sorry but I just don't know if I should keep going. Review and let me know. Thanks. Sorry again.

Emmabeth.


	4. Authors Note Again

a/n: Yeah. This is yet another author's note. I am so sorry about this. I'm still wondering if I should finish. I got some reviews that basically said my writing was crap, and I don't want to update a story that sucks. I got three requests for me to delete this story, and I need to know if it's worth updating. I need to know if I suck, and if I should just trash this. So… please please please let me know. I try my best to give you only the best, but you need to realize that I am still in middle school, and I'm an athlete. So when I type these up, it's usually later at night, and I'm usually tired, and so sometimes I overlook things. I really do try my best to give you the writing that I know I'm capable of giving ya'll, but sometimes, I screw up. Oh, and the dares do get more original as the story goes on. I am sorry you think this is crap. If I get five reviews telling me to delete, I will. If I get five reviews to update, I will do that too. I really do try. So please let me know if this story is good enough for me to continue. Again, I am so sorry. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	5. another author's note

a/n: Hey guys. After many days of consideration I decided not to abandon this story. I worked hard on this, and I put a lot of effert into this fic. I know that effort doesn't show much right now. I am sure that when we get to chapter five, the effort I put into this will show more. I appreciate all of y'all's feedback, but it means a lot to me that I finish this. I am sorry if this was not what you were expecting, and I hope you will stick by me, even if I did not take the advice you gave me. I hope you will keep reviewing my story. I always read the review. I hope you enjoy this fan fic from here on out. I also decided I will give all my reviewers shoutouts from this chapter on. Review some feedback if you want one. Reviews like "Hi. Sup?" will not be accepted. I need feedback in order to improve my writing. Thanks y'all. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	6. Author's note I know, again

a/n: So… I'm putting up a chapter for this today, but I just want to share where I got my inspiration for this fic.

Candor or Dauntless: Frostybailey

Candor or Dauntless The Writer 1302

The anamaly Cloe Watton

How to Play Truth Or Dare

Candor or Dauntless Onedlol

So… yeah. That's where thee inspiration for this fic came from. Lastly, I want to encourage you to review dare ideas for me to use. I will be posting new chapters, but in a different format. So… yeah. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	7. Kill me now another author's note

a/n: So I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I've been sick, so I had to catch up, I had family over last weekend, I had to go out of town for Thanksgiving, and I've been scared to update. But I'm over that now. So, I'm back. So... different format. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth. Only in my dreams.

* * *

Chapter three: Four POV

* * *

I look down at the girl sitting there.

She's imposibly beautiful and she just kissed me.

But why would she like me?

I'm a nobody.

She stands and shoots me a glance.

Then she turns and eases herself gingerly onto my lap.

She's surprisingly light.

I put my arm around her, and pull her closer.

"Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." Lauren says.

"Pansycake." Uriah screams.

"What was the stupidest thing you've ever done?" asks Tris, completely unphased by Uriah.

"Let's see. Once I started a fight with Four, and lost in a major way."

I smile remembering.

"So, now's my time to get him back."

She smiles at me.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to stand in front of a target while Tris throws knives at you."

I feel Tris tense, but I nod.

* * *

a/n: so... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!

Emmabeth.

shout out to TheTrueDivergent for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 4

a/n: Hey party people! I'm so glad you're enjoying this new format. I don't even know how I managed to have such positive feedback from so many of y'all! Thanks for your feedback. It really means a lot to me. So… It's still in the same format, as I discovered that y'all liked that better. So… without further ado…

disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or the stories and articles from which I drew inspiration.

Chapter four:

Four POV

We stand and head to the training room.

The target is bigger than me.

Tris picks up three knives, and throws the first one ten inches to my right.

I don't even move.

The second one hits an inch from my sholder.

I notice Peter sneaking around behind Tris as she's pulling her arm back to throw.

I attempt to warn her but I'm too late.

Peter slams into her just as she throws.

The knife spins towards my head.

I duck and it slams into the target.

Tris is cussing Peter out, and frankly I want to do the same.

But I don't.

I put my arm around her as we leave.

Back at Zeke's, I ask, "Molly, you know the question."

"Dauntless." she says.

Tris leans her head against my collarbone.

Sparks of electricity arc through my veins and I touch her hand lightly.

"I dare you... to run around the pit screaming that there's a spider on your head, and asking someone to kill it for you."

Molly stands and Peter follows.

"Sorry bout that." Tris whispers as soon as they're gone.

I touch my lips to her cheek.

"He's the one that slammed into you." I murmur.

She shivers.

I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"She did it." Peter announces.

"Stiff. C or D?" Molly spits.

"Dauntless." Tris says.

"I dare you to drink an entire bottle of Dauntless hotsauce."

She looks like she's about to sacrifice her makeup, but then changes her mind.

"Bring it on." she says.

Dauntless hot sauce is a mixture of ghost chili peppers and vinegar.

It's really disgusting.

Zeke returns with a full bottle of the stuff and a bowl.

She stands and unkorks the bottle.

"You can't hold your nose." Molly says.

a/n: So… Was it good? Bad? Total crap? Let me know. Also, shout out to Wrenlovesreading, Guest, and DivergentFourTris05. Thank y'all for your feedback. It really means a lot to me. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

a/n: Hey party people! Thank you for the fifteen reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to review dare ideas, for when I run out of the prewritten chapters. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I'm only known on fanfiction as a writer, not to the whole world, sadly. I don't own Divergent, no matter how much I'd like to.

Chapter five:

Tris Pov

I tilt my head back and dump the contents of the bottle down my throat.

It burns and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

My eyes water uncontrolably.

I finish the hotsauce, then turn and streak for the kitchen.

I hear footsteps behind me, but at this particular second I don't really care.

I lean over the sink, retching.

A hand pulls my hair away from my face.

It's over in a few minutes.

I slowly stand and grab a sponge to clean off my face.

I take a cup down and fill it halfway with water.

I rinse my mouth out and turn to see Tobias standing there.

He takes my hand.

"Sorry you had to see that." I mutter staring at the ground.

He puts his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" he whispers into my hair.

I nod.

"I'm never doing that again." I say ruefully.

He laughs, and we walk back out to join the party.

a/n: Short chapter, I know. I'll try to give you another one tomorrow to compensate. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

a/n: Two chapter day! Don't y'all just love me right now?

Disclaimer: Idid this already, today. I'm just going to skip to the chapter. Just know, I'm not the author of Divergent.

Chapter six:

Tris pov

Tobias absently plays with my hair.

"Peter, C or D?"

"D." he says.

"I dare you..." I trail off.

"I dare you to hug the first five people you see, out in the pit."

He leaves and Will follows.

When they return, Peter glares at me.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." Tobias states.

"I dare you to punch Tris... with your full strength... near the jaw."

"What no way."

Tobias tries to get the spray bottle, but I touch his hand.

"Just do it." I whisper.

He shakes his head vigorously.

"No way in hell." he whispers.

"It's okay." I whisper back.

He atemts to grab the bottle again, but I stop his hand.

"Don't. It's just going to get harder. I can handle it. Plus... you know Zeke, that probably has mold and stuff growing in it."

He must have seen that he was going to lose this one.

He leans in and kisses me.

"I'm so sorry."

Then he pulls back his right hand and releases it quickly, like he just wants to get it over with.

Pain crackles across my face for maybe three seconds, and then everything goes black.

a/n: So… I hope you like this chapter… Thanks for reading… Review some dare ideas for when I run out of prewritten chapters. Thanks! See ya!

Emmabeth.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

a/n: Hey party people! Just a few things I want to say before we get on with the chapter. In this game, instead of taking off clothes, you get whipped cream sprayed in the face. The spray bottle is the whipped cream. And I had Four punch Tris for the dramatic affect, but also because it will come around, just wait. That's all, so let's do it, shall we?

Disclaimer: Me: Christina, Candor or Dauntless?

Christina: Candor, duh.

Me: Do I own Divergent?

Christina: Did you hit your head? No, you do not own Divergent.

Me: *pretends to be offended by Christina's comment.*

Chapter Seven:

Four's Pov

I catch her as she falls back.

I hold her against me, not wanting to see the damage I'd inflicted.

Her breathing is steady, so that's a good sign.

Lynne silently slips off the couch, and I ease Tris onto it.

Then I stand and dash towards the kitchen.

I return a moment later with an ice pack.

I lay it on Tris's jaw and sit on the floor beside her head.

About five minutes later, she stirs.

I ease the ice pack away to check the damage.

Somehow, she looks even more beautiful like this.

More peaceful.

I lean in and press my lips against her forehead.

We'd taken a break until she'd come around.

That was largely due to me.

I was not going to continue while she was down.

Her eyes open.

She slowly sits up, or at least tries to.

She makes it maybe three inches before wincing and falling backwards.

I lean in and slide my arms around her, lifting herinto a sitting position.

Still pressing the ice pack to her head, I shift her onto my lap.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper against her ear.

"I told you to do it. It's okay." she says.

But I know it's not.

And nothing she says will make it okay.

In this moment, I feel much more like my father than I ever thought possible.

a/n: So… I hope you liked the chapter. I know that I liked it when I wrote it. Feel free to review dare ideas for when I run out of prewritten chapters. Thanks. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	12. Chapter 9

chapter eight:

Four's pov

She lays her head on my shoulder.

I caress her cheek.

"Well Four... it's your turn." Zeke says.

"Oh right. Shawna... candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to poor ice water on your head."

She laughs and goes into the kitchen, and I send Molly into clarify that she did it.

I lean my head against her's.

She leans into me.

Shawna comes back.

"Z... Zeke, C... cand... candor or D... Daunt... Dauntless."

`Dauntless."

"I dare you to prank call Eric."

"Fine."

Zeke pulls out his phone.

"Eric?"

A deep voice answers, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Is your refridgerator running?"

Tris laughs, and I join in.

That's the oldest one in the book.

"Yes."

"Than you'd better go catch it."

Zeke hangs up and Tris doubles over laughing, then cussing.

She sits up.

I place mn hand on her jaw.

She touches it lightly.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

She nodds.

I pull her as close as humanly possible.

"Stiff!" Peter shouts.

"Dautless." Tris answers.

"I dare you to go out to the pit with a kick me sign on your back."

She takes the bottle and sprays the gray stuff on her face.

"What's in this?" she asks.

"Mol."

"Ewwww!" she jumps up and runs to the kitchen.

Awhile later, she comes back, holding a bottle of white cream.

She sprays it on, then turns to me, easing herself back into my lap.

"Christina... Candor or..."

"Dauntless." says Christina.

"I dare you to fight Peter."

"Hand me that bottle."

Christina snatches the bottle and sprays herself in the face with it.

"Four... C or D?" she asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go to the pool of jump off the hgh dive, four times, since that _is your name."

I tense, but Tris whispers, "It's okay."

My breaths shake on the way out.

She takes my hand and gives Christina the "I will kill you later." stare.

I grab the sray bottle and spray myself in the face.

"Will, you know the question."

"Candor." says W.

"What's the most embarasing thing you watched?" I ask.

"When Peter woke up after Christina put his hand in warm water." says W.

Peter glares icily at him.

"Marlene Candor or Dauntless?" asks W.

"Dauntless." says Marlene hesitantly.

"I dare you to cuss out the first person you see in the pit."

Marlene slips out the door.

I follow.

"Lindsay! Your such a beep. Do you have to be so bleeping late all the mother-bleeping time?"

Lindsay punches her in the faae.

We go back inside, me laughing, Marleene with a hand on her face.

She slumpi into Uriyah, and I pull Tris onto more lap.

"Also, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Marlene.

"Dauntless." says Also.

"I dare you to do one hundred pushups."

Also grabbs the bottle.

"Tris. C or D?" asks Also.

"Dauntless." says Tris.

"I dare you to do five áartwheels in a row without stopping." says Also.

Tris stands, and moves to the center of the room.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

a/n: Hey party people! Thank you for all the love and support this story has gotten. Y'all are seriously amazing! And, without further ado, I want to give you chapter nine. Let me just say how happy I am that I continued this story. I love y'all so much. I really am greatful for all of you party people. You make me feel so… normal. When I'm on this forum, I'm not just a Divergent obsessed fangirl, I'm one of many Divergent obsessed fangirls/boys. So, thank y'all so much. I'm jumping off my metaphorical stage to give you chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Divergent series. I only own my stories.

Chapter nine: Tris pov

I ease into the first cartwheel and land flat on my face.

I stand and go the other way, landing this one perfectly.

The next, I land on my butt.

The fourth, I land on my side.

The fifth, I get stuck on my head and have to sort of fall forward.

I stand up and feel all the blood rush to my head.

I feel just a little dizzy.

Tobias jumps up and steadys me, guiding me back to the couch.

"Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Lauren says.

"I dare you to eat a lemon."

Lauren eats it, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Ugh. Don't ask me to do that again. Peter, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Lauren.

"Dauntless." says Peter.

"I dare you to let Tris cut your hair."

I get up and go to stand behind him.

Zeke hands me some scissors.

I cut out the words, "I'm a dick." in his hair.

When he looks in the mirror, he turns and almost punches me.

I catch his hand.

"Stiff!" he snaps.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say without thinking of what Peter would do for revenge.

"I dare you to let me give you a tattoo."

"Fine, whatever." I say.

We all go to the tatoo parlor.

"I need a tattoo gun."

Tori looks up from where she's giving Max a tatoo and hands Peter the gun.

Peter takes it and starts to tattoo my skin.

It hurts, but nothing more than normal.

"Done." he says, pulling my sleeve down.

I look.

There's a big eye, with a hand holding a knife sticking out of it.

"Freaky." I say.

Tobias flashes me a glance as I lower my shirt sleve.

Tori leans in.

"The ink in that gun is not permanent. Just use hand sanitizer to wash it off. We get a lot of people doing Candor or Dauntless that get dared to let someone tattoo them. After the first fifty tattoo fails, the lesser people of the tattoo parlor invented this. It is handy though, I will admit"

I smile greatfully at her.

"Can I see it?" she asks.

"Of course." I pull my sleeve back.

"Ugh." she mutters, running to the back of the parlor.

She handse me a bottle of hand sanitizer and I dump a squirt onto my arm and scrub.

Hard.

The ink slowly runs off.

Tori laughs.

"Peter, nice tat."

I smile at her and finish removing it.

When we get back to the room I look around.

"Zeke. Candor or Dauntless."

"Daunless."

"I dare you to go out into the pit and tell the next five people you see "I got my eye on you. Aliens are watching." I tell him.

"Okay." He says.

"I'll vouch for him."

I stand, and Zeke and I head out into the pit.

"Tori! I got my eye on you! Aliens are watching!"

Tori laughs.

"Okay...?"

We run and then find Hanna.

"I got my eye on you. Aliens are watching."

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna rolls her eyes at Zeke.

"You really need to stop embarrassing yourself with that stupid game."

We run off, and find a girl I don't know.

"Hey Lindsay. I have my eye on you! Aliens are watching!"

Lindsay flips her long blonde hair over her sholder, then punches Zeke in the face.

Then he finds another girl I don't know.

"Yo! Tatum. I got my eye on you, aliens are watching."

Tatum just rolls her eyes.

Then we find Max.

"Max!" Zeke yells diving behind a column.

Max turns around.

"I got my eye on you. Aliens are watching."

We run off down the hall, but not before I hear Max mutter, "Freaking idiots."

I laugh at the look on Zeke's face as we get back to the apartment.

a/n: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be back really soon! See ya!

Emmabeth.

P.S. I'm posting a new story called Divergent skits. Please check it out.

Abnegation: Asking people to read something is selfish.

Candor: I sware to gosh if you don't shut up…

Amity: Saying shut up is not kind.

Dauntless: Ugh. Not this aginn.

Erudite: It's spelled **again**.

Candor: If you are so smart, then go take the goshdamn SAT for me.

Abnegation: Cursing is self indulgent. So is cheating.

Erudite: I do not condone cheating.

Dauntless: Huh?

Erudite: I do not condone cheating.

Dauntless: I heard what you said. Now, tell me what the hell that means.

Amity: Cussing is not kind.

Candor: Well then, how about we read every rude word out of the dictionary?

Dauntless: Great idea. Ass. A word that means butt.

Erudite: The word ass was originally meant as a synonym for the word donkey.

Emmabeth: Make it stop!


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

a/n: Hey party people! This is the second to last prewritten chapter, and I want to keep going with this story. Please review some dare ideas for me to use! Thanks!

Chapter ten:

Tris pov

"Uri, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." says Uriah.

Zeke whispers in Uriah's ear.

Uriah shrugs and leaves.

Zeke and I follow.

He finds Eric walking down the hall.

"Hey Eric!" yells Uriah.

Eric turns around.

"Crashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis. Over the hills we go, crashing into trees. The snow is turning red; I think I'm almost dead. All I want right now is a hospital bed. Oh! Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus is dead! Rudolf took a 44 and shot him in the head. Barbie Doll, Barbie Doll, tried to save his life, but Gee Eye Joe from Mexico stabbed her with a knife."

Then we fly back into the room and slam the door.

"Tris! C or D?" asks Uriah.

"D." I say.

"I dare you to... scream this at the first person you see." says Uriah.

He hands me a crumpled piece of paper with some writing on it.

"Sure. Four, want to vouch?"

We leave the room with Uriah on our heels.

Poor Eric is not having a good day.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, wan to hit you with my car."

"You don't have a car."

"Throw you off a tree so high..."

"I'd just climb Stiff."

"Hope you break your neck and die..."

Eric's fists clinch.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, want to hit you with my car."

I run off, before Eric can deliver the first punch.

"Four, C or D?"

"Dauntless." says Tobias.

He must think I'll be good to him.

"I dare you to scream this at the first person you see." I say.

I hand him a receipt, and we head out.

Poor Eric—he really needs to move from that spot if he wants it to stop.

He's just standing there, looking confused and angry.

"I hate you! you hate me!"

"True that!" mutters Eric.

"Let's get together and kill Barney..."

"Four? Are you mental?"

"With a shotgun…"

Eric rolls his eyes, and balls up his fists.

"Barney's on the floor."

"What the..."

"No more purple dinosaur."

Eric just shakes his head.

Then he runs at Tobias.

But Tobias is faster.

He runs towards me, I grab his hand and we run inside.

"Where did you learn that?" asks Tobias laughing.

"Christina. She's constantly making up weird parities of songs." I murmur.

He smiles, and scopes out his next victim.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

Four POV

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Will."

"Do I not get any say?" asks Will.

"Nope."

Christina grabs the bottle.

"Goodbye makeup. It was fun while it lasted." She says, pretending to be really sad.

At least, I hope she is.

She then sprays herself full in the face with the whipped cream.

"Ahh. Revenge is sweet. Four, C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to answer this question. What is your real name?"

"Give me that." I say, grabbing the bottle, and turning it on myself.

"Lauren, C or D?" I ask.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to eat a pepper."

Lauren grabs the spray bottle.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless. Always Dauntless."

"I dare you to egg the first person you see from the door."

Zeke opens the door, takes aim and throws the egg.

I sit down, and pull Tris onto my lap.

She closes her eyes.

I stroke her cheek, making sure nobody can see.

I _have to protect her.

I can't let anyone see this.

But the irrational part of me wants everyone to know we're together.

I can't if I'm going to protect her.

I don't hear Eric screaming cuss words, or the door slam and lock.

But it happens.

And the next thing I know, Eric is breaking the door down.

a/n: I know it's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review some dare ideas for me to use. I want this story to be longer than twelve chapters! Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


	16. hopefully the last author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
